Erika Mustang
by Trisha85
Summary: Erika was going to meet her brother Roy Mustang in Central City and she scares Roy
1. Finding out her past

**Harry Potter/Full Metal Alchemist**

**Erika Mustang**

**Summary:**Erika Potter had been raised as Roy Mustang's little sister who has been known to scare Roy,she is also known as the Crystal Ice alchemist

**Pairing:Erika/Edward**

**Chapter 1**

The day had started out nice and sunny,Roy Mustang was in his office trying to do his paperwork when he got a phone call"Hello""Hey big brother guess what, I'm going to come and visit you for a while."Then Roy paled and his door opened there stood Edward and Alphonse Elric when Edward said"Hey colonel why are you soo pale huh?"Then Roy said "Oh really Erika that's great when will you be here?""Why Big brother I'll be there in just half an hour of course, will you have someone come and pick me up at the train station?""Of course Erika see you soon.""Bye big brother."

Then he hung up the phone and banged his head on the desk repeatedly when his lieutenant said"Quite banging your head on your desk sir,oh hello full metal what brings you by.""Other then a mission nothing much, what 's wrong with the colonel?""His little sister Erika just called to say that she was coming to Central for awhile and well the colonel is a little scared of his sister."

Then Roy said"Full Metal I want you to go and pick up my sister and bring her here safely.""heh! why me why not someone else colonel bastard?""Because everyone else is busy and your not so get going Full metal.""Fine bastard colonel." When Edward and his brother was gone Roy looked panicked and decided to hid under his desk so that his sister doesn't see him when his crew saw where he was they shook there heads at him.A while latter Ed and Al where waiting at the train station for Mustang's sister when the train pulled in and the doors opened and a girl that stepped out had long black hair down to her knee and bright green eyes and pale skin as well all and all to Edward she was the most beautiful girl that he had seen.

Then she went to them and asked"Are you two here to take me to my brother?""We are indeed miss.""Oh now miss,just call me Erika so has my idiot brother done anything stupid since I haven't been by his side?""Not that we know of."Said Edward"We just joined the military ourselves.""Oh I see,well I must say that your quite handsome for someone who just joined.""Huh Thank you."Edward blushed at the complement ,then Alphonse commented"well the colonel had asked us to escort you t his office s if you would follow us please Erika?"

Then off they went when Erika asked"So what trouble has my brother gotten in to ?""That I'm afraid you'll have to ask him when you see him.""Oh trust me when I say I will." She said with a glare,when the company finally reached said office when Ericka then said"ROY."Roy then paled and started to find a hidding spot,then he heard a calm voice behind him say"Why hello there big brother I haven't had one phone call from you or a letter care to tell me why?""Erika may how you grown and you look so beautiful as well ehehehehe." Roy said while he was scratching the back of his neck looking everywhere but at his sister who had a bit of a scary calm look on her face.

Erika then said"And to top it all of you didn't even have the guts to come and greet me yourself,NO instead you had these two nice young men to come and hmm how was it that you put it Alphonse? oh yes "escort"me to your office,just wait until I tell our mother Roy and I noticed that you haven't been doing your paperwork have you! bet you have been pushing it on to poor Riza why puts up with you I don't know, well what do you have to say for yourself hmmmmm?"

She then turned and saw that they had gotten quite an audience then she said"Well there is nothing to see here people get back work the show is over now school!."when a corporal came and said"Uh sir there is someone here wanting to speak to you sir."Then Roy cleared his throat and said"Let him in Corporal lets us hear what he has to say.""Sir yes sir."The corporal then went to get the guest and everyone in Roy's office found a seat and sat to wait and with a few minutes later the corporal came in with a old man that had to be colorblind,a old lady in what appears to be a dress in green and black colors and lastly a young man that has black hair,black eyes and black cloths.

Roy turned and sat down at his desk and folded his fingers together and then placed his chin on top of them and looked boredly at them and said"Who are you and what do you want?""Well my dear boy, my name is Albus Dumbledore this here beside me is Minerva Mcgonagall and Severus Snape."Roy's eyebrow twitched at the "my boy" comment then he hear sister and the Elrics sniggered at the comment then Roy said"My name is colonel Roy Mustang with me are Riza Hawkeye,Edward and Alphonse Elric and my sister Erika Mustang we are known as Alchemists."

Then Dumbledore said"Well my dear boy we are here for your for she was Erika Potter, she is the girl-who-lived our saviour she saved us from a man known as Voldemort she is the wizarding worlds savior."That Roy glare at him when he said that he was here for his little sister he was not going to take at all and by the looks of it northern were were men or the Elrics then he said"One you are not getting **MY **sister,secondly I don't care about this Voldemort at all."Severus had to smirk at that,that someone is willingly turning the old man down is all right in his books also the man is willingly protecting Lily's only daughter as professor McGonagall she was a bit cross with the man who told Albus no,will at the same time she held respect for him because of it and that he was protecting Erika as Dumbledore he was pissed that someone denied him of what he wanted and that was his weapon.

Then Severus said"Headmaster perhaps I could stay here and help miss Mustang how to use her magic,get her all caught up with her peers." Then Dumbledore thought"_This is perfect I can use Severus's hatred of her father and have him turn it into James_ daughter." Dumbledore had thought with a smirk and said"A excellent idea my boy, you can stay and train miss Potter in her magic."At that Roy and Erika glared at the headmaster for not using her perfered last name for she have never knew her last name was Potter until now but that is not going to change so Erika said"Headmaster **my** last name and don't care what you say about it is **Mustang** it's what I grew up with and I expect you to call me by it."

Then Dumbledore placed his hands up like in surrender and said"Of course my dear we'll call you by your chosen name if you would like."Erika then nodded with a scowl on her face and with her arms crossed over her chest and she was standing beside her brother when she said"Oh and you'll will also address me as Colonel as well I did just get promoted after all I now have my own crew just like my brother.""Colonel, but you are sooo young though."said Mcgonagall,then Erika said"Ah but time flows differently here professor,I am 19 and my brother is 29 and we've both in a war or two when we first joined the military,after all that's how I lost my arm as well."

That news shocked the two wizard's and the one witch,then Dumbledore said"So how can you still use your arm then my dear?""Why auto-mail of course."Said Erika as she took off the one side of her coat and shirt to showed them the metal arm, Erika then put her shirt and coat back on and turned to Roy and said"Well Roy now that I'm here I can visit you more,but sadly I must go and find my new office and my second in command as well see you all later."Dumbledore said"Wait you can't leave yet you have to be trained in magic.""Headmaster I am a Colonel, and I must go and meet with my crew and get to know them so I must leave."She then turned to Severus and said"If you would like you could come with me as well."Severus then nodded his head and started to follow her into the hallway.

As they went down the hall just a few doors down,they went into the room when everyone stood up and saluted her and said"Ma'am."Then Erika saluted back and said"Stand down men,I am your new commander my name is Erika Mustang,yes I am the younger sister to Roy Mustang,now who happens to be my second in command?"Then a middle-aged man stood up and said"I am ma'am my name is Simon Smith ma'am."Erika then smiled at the man and said"It is a pleasure to meet you lieutenant beside me is one Severus Snape he is here to teach me magic,since apparently I was born with it and on the command of the Fuhrer I must go and help them with this mad man that apparently killed my birth parents."

Then one of her men stood and asked"Ma'am will one of us go with you to protect you?""I don't actually need it but the students might,so you can talk among yourselves to see who wants to come with me,I know that my brother and maybe the fullmetal will come with me."Then Erika and Severus walked into her office and she sat down at her own desk.


	2. Finding love magic teaching

**Chapter 2**

Meanwhile back in Britian Dumbledore and Minerva arrived back at Hogwarts and went up to his office he closed his door and Minerva said"Really Headmaster you had to keep pushing her,one of these days your planes are going to come back and bite you in your butt.""Nonsense Minerva it went perfectly well after all she is coming here is she not.""Yes,but she said that she was not staying afterwards though,only staying until V Voldemort is gone then she is leaving, she does have a live there you know."Dumbledore then sighed and said"Yes I know that my dear,I know that she will stay here.""Oh how do you know that?""Simple I'll have her set up with someone of course.""Albus you can't just set someone up.I mean what if she has someone already and sure that her brother would not let her stay here."  
Then Minerva stood up and left the office mad at the headmaster for trying to make Erika Mustang to stay,then she thought that she would warn her when she came here to help them.  
************(Line Break)****************  
Back in Amestris Erika had met up with the Fullmetal and his brother to get to know them a bit better since they would be working together when she asked"So Fullmetal do you have someone important in your life?"Edward then stuttered and said"N no not really,but just recently I met someone who I thought was beautiful though,but she'll never see me like that since one her brother is the same command as her and I doubt he would let me date her if he knew."She then sighed and said"How would you know if you don't take the chance and ask her yourself."She then shocked him and his brother by grabbing Edward pulling him to her and kissed him on the lips, she then pulled away from him with a smile and winked at him when all of a sudden he heard"FULLMETAL"He then paled turned and saw one Roy Mustang came storming up to him and said"Did I just see you kiss my little sister Fullmetal.""Roy leave him alone I was the one who kissed him,and for your information, brother I wanted to do it I happen to have feeling for him though I just met him,though of course by his statement just now I say he feels the same.

Then Roy said"What when did this happened?""Well when two people love-.'"Enough Erika I get it,don't mean I have to like it though,though,Fullmetal if you hurt my sister I'll burn you alive you got me."Then Edward said"Yes colonel though I would never hurt her,though doubt she'll let me."Then Roy chuckled at that which made Erika smile at him when Roy said"Yeah Erika has a bit of a mean streak to her and she'll keep you on the straight and narrow path weather you like it or not and she is scary as hell when she's mad.""You know brother I'm right here you know, I can here you know that right."Erikas eye was twitching as well as her hand and Edward took notice of that so had Severus Snape and they both took a step backwards when all of a sudden Roy went flying and they seen Erika walking of dusting off her hands and with a smirk on her face as well.

No one noticed that the Fuhrer Bradley was watching the hole thing and was chuckling and said"Ah young love and to be young again don't you agree miss Douglas?""Yes sir I quite agree with you."She said with a smile on her face when the Fuhrer then said"Well at least you can still watch over your son's huh Trisha Elric?""Yes I suppose that your right Pride."They then walked off back to the office to do the paperwork

Somewhere in a room in the military building Severus snape was teaching Erika with Ed and Alphonse the first threw fifth year curriculum so that the three of them can catch up to the other students,Edward and Alphonse had decided to go with her to protect her and to give Mustang an since of relief that someone was watching his sister though Edward was only going so that he knew that Erika would be safe for he did not trust the headmaster at all or any of the englishmen except for Severus only cause the last few weeks the brothers ad Erika had gotten to know the man better,they now knew his moods,and his temper that Severus has and they knew how protective he is of the people that he cares for which now include the brothers and Erika Severus now thought the three as his own children after getting to know them.

Severus had found out some of the horrors that Erika had faced in the Ishbal war where she had to kill people to survive,he was horrified to have found that out when he was in the library,where some of the books have Erika's background in it as well as her brother's and everyone who they fought along side with in the war in Ishbal.

_(Line Break_

It has been about a month now that Severus has been teaching Erika,Edward and Alphonse magic today they are going to go to magic Britian to get their school supplies since there is a month left until the new school year starts but before they left Edward,Alphonse and Erika where going to say their goodbyes Erika's first stop was her brother's office,she stood just outside she took a deep breath and opened the door and she saw that everyone was running around with stacks of papers that her brother has yet to sign.

She then walked over to her brother's office door and knocked and she heard"Enter."She opened the door she poked her head in and saw her brother just signing away she had to smile for a bit that he was actually doing his work for once when she finally entered his office she said"Dong paper work big brother?"She said with a smile on her face when Roy stopped writing he looked up and saw his sister and said"Yea other wise Hawkeye would shoot me if I don't,so what are you doing here Erika?"Then Erika sighed and said"I came to say bye for now big brother tomorrow we're going to Britian for our supplies then staying there until the school starts."

Roy then set his pen down and ran his hand threw his hair and said"Didn't think it was that time already thought we would have time still."He said with a frown,when Erika then said"Yes I know what you mean big brother,just know that I will writ to you almost everyday and I can ask if I can come and see you on the weekends and forget there are the holidays where I cane come home for."

Roy then sighed and said"I know I just like you being away from me to protect you from anything I'm supposed to be the big brother supposed to look out for you,after all I did so protect you during the ishbal war."Roy said bitterly then Erika walked over to Roy wrapped her arms around him and said"It was not your fault big brother when I lost my arm or got hurt during that war and you'll always protect me and look out for me after all when our parents died you became my big brother,father and mother all at once when we were little and you did a great job raising me."

Erika said that with a smile one her face and Roy then had to agree to that then he felt his sister let him go he then felt a little cold he had enjoyed her warmth and he realized that he would miss her a lot when she is Erika said"Well should go and say bye to Maes now should I as well as Hawkeye."Then she left the office she turned to Hawkeye and said"See you around Hawkeye,we're leaving tomorrow,can I ask you a favor Hawkeye can you look after my brother for me and make sure he stays out of trouble."Hawkeye then smiled and said"Of course, Colonel as you know I would of done so before you had asked me."

Erika smiled then turned to leave the office to go and find Maes she of course found him in the information office and went to his door and knocked as she poked her head in and said"Hey Maes came to say bye."As she walked in to his office and said"I have already been to Roy's office and I got Hawkeye to watch over him for me while I was one,I'll admit I will miss him while I'm gone as well as Elysia and Gracia can you tell them bye for me and tell Elysia that I'll buy her something while in Britian.""Of course I will and I'll keep Roy busy so he'll not have a chance of missing you while your gone."

Maes had said with a smile and Erika said"Oh of that I have no doubt you will just don't do anything to piss him off like last time huh."Maes had just grinned at that and said"I make no promises.""You have better Maes or I'll sic Gracia on you."Maes then grabbed where his heart is and he said"You wouldn't not my sweet lovely Gracia."Erika smiled and giggled at his acting and shocked her heard at him Erika then turned and left the office and headed to her own dorm room to continue packing.


	3. Arriving at Diagon Alley

Chapter 3

**Arriving at Daigon Alley**

Once they arrived in Britian the four of them headed right o the Leaky cauldron Severus had taken them right through to the back and to the brick wall he tapped it with his wand and said"Welcome to Diagon alley,from here we'll go right to Gringotts to get a inheritance test done for Erika and to see about her accounts as well."

Once inside the bank Severus walked them up to a teller and said"Hello were here to see Miss Potter's account manager please?""And is Miss Potter with you?"Erika then stepped forward and the goblin said"Please prick your finger and allow three drops of blood to fall into this vial please."So Erika then pricked her finger and allowed for the three drops to fall once done the goblin shooked the vial and poored it onto the paper in front of him and all of Erika's past showed up on the paper then the goblin said"Well miss potter if you would follow me then."

So,Severus,Edward,Alphonse and Erika had followed the goblin who is holding the parchment in his hands with her blood on it once at the big double doors the goblin then knocked and they heard a voice from within said"Enter."The goblin opened the door and said something while opening the door wider for Erika and her friends to enter.

Once Erika and her friends have sat down Her account manager then looked up from his paper work and said"Well miss potter you sure did make everyone upset with your disappearance,but I'm sure you already knew about that your here for an inheritance test done and to see what is left your vaults, well if you would prick your finger and allow for four drops of blood to fall into this bowl please."

So Erika then pricked her finger yet again but for four drops into the bowl, once done Bloodclaw then dumped it onto a sheet of parchment and it read"

ERIKA POTTER MUSTANG

Mother:Lady Lily Potter nee evans(Deceased)

Father:Lord James Potter(Deceased)

Adopted Mother:Rose Mustang (Deceased)

Adopted Father:Micheal Mustang(Deceased)

Adopted older Brother:Roy Mustang

Adopted Aunt:Christ Mustang also known as Madam Christmas

Godfathers: Sirius Black and Severus Snape

Blocks

Animagus blocked By Albus Dumbledore

Magic blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Metamorphamagus blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Potions

Loyalty Potion applied by Dumbledore

Love Potion clued to Ronald Weasley applied by Albus Dumbledore

Monies stolen

Albus Dumbledore-5,000 Gallons

Molly Weasley-2,000 Gallons

Ronald Weasley-2,000 Gallons

Ginny Weasley-2,000 Gallons

Order of the Phoenix-25,000 Gallons

Monies

Potter Vaults:100 thousand Gallions

Black Vaults:200 thousand Gallions

Marriage Contract signed by Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore for Erika Potter and Ronald Weasley

Once done reading the results Erika was pissed the temperature in the room had dropped to almost zero with how pissed Erika was when she spoke next her voice was icy calm"Is there anyway to undo this marriage contract?""Yes there is a way to undo it which I'm sad to say is to set up another contract in it's place which is up to you of course."Erika then looked to Edward and turned to the Goblin and said"Can we have a moment to talk about it outside please?""Of course."

Then Erika and Edward then stood up and walked outside once the door was closed Erika turned to Edward and said"Well Ed what do you think should we set up a marriage contract or what I just know that if we decide to do this Roy might just get pissed at us after all we just got together Edward but it is up to the both of us."Edward then sighed and said"I know that and I know that after getting to know you that I love you Erika even though you are the Bastard's sister I don't care I want you so lets do this."

Erika smiled and wrapped her arms around Edward and Kissed him who of course kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her tightly,once done kissing they went back in and Erika said"Ok, can you please make a marriage contract up for Edward and me please Bloodclaw."She said taking Edward by the hand then Al said"Does this mean that I'll get a sister and two brothers now brother?"Once ed heard that he said"Damn now I'll have that bastard as a brother,huh he doesn't know about this huh Erika,think when we get back I can tell him that you and I will be getting married soon,can just picture his face when we tell him."

Erika had to smile at that and she had to agree with Ed Roy would indeed be shocked to hear about this then she thought:_bet he'll spit out his precious coffee as well and I can sooo see him faint as well,there is that and I get to marry the man of my dreams as well._Then Edward smirked at what she said when he commented"Yea he'll be pissed or shocked as hell,I want to do this with you Erika I have fallen in love with you and would love to say that your mine."Erika smiled and said"Yes I want that as well even though we just started a relationship though,so ready to go in and make this contract?"Edward smiled and said"Yes let's."

Once they were done talking Erika and Edward both went in holding hands then they sat down when Erika said"Ok we've decided to go with it so you can draw it up please,but do you mind if we put a few conditions down first?""Of course what would you like to have put in the contract."Erika and Edward then looked at each other then back to the goblin while Severus and Alphonse were quietly talking to each other,when Erika said"Well,first can you put down that Edward can court me for about 1 to 2 years then either after the 2nd year he can ask me to marry him at the end the of courting."

Then the goblin said"Yes we can that put in, anything else?"Then Edward thought for a second before asking Erika"What else should we put in to the contract like anything about children."Then Erika thought for a sec and said"I don't want to add anything about stipulations about having children in the contract but I think that's about it huh?""Yes I do believe that's I could think of."Said Edward then the goblin had started to write up the contract for Erika and Edward once he was done the goblin had gotten Erika and Edward to sign it when done one copy went straight to the ministry for filing and one was for gringotts.

Then the goblin said"Well now the contract between you and Ronald weasley is now void miss mustang and the contract between you and young Edward is now in affect."Then Edward asked"So for the courting what does that entail?"Then Severus said"Well to start with the courting for the first two years you'll have to buy Erika gifts like say:Flowers,jewelry things like that then also you have a set time to get to know each other better as well ."

Then Edward said"Oh I see thank you was not sure how that went about exactly.""That's quite alright Ed."Said Severus with a chuckle then he said"It's not your fault that you are both new at this courting thing."At that both Edward and Erika nodded their heads to agree at that statement then Erika asked"Is there anyway I can draw out money without having to carry a bunch of coins with me?"Then the goblin said"Of course there is."Then the goblin took something out of his top desk drawer and slide it to Erika and said"This is a bank card just like what the muggles use it can be used in the magical world and the muggle world."

Then Erika said"Thank you,about the blocks can you get them off of me?"Then the goblin said"Yes we can for a small fee and I should warn you it will indeed hurt."Then Erika said"Well it's a good thing that I got a high pain tolerance then and you can take the fee out from my vaults and can you put my brother Roy Mustang down on vaults as well as the Elric brothers.""Of course we can, I'll just summon a healer and we'll take you to a room to get rid of the blocks and potions."

Once the healer had arrived to the room the healer said"Hello I'm healer Maria Stone I work with gringotts as a healer,well before you go into the other room I would first like to scan you first if that is ok?""That is alright healer."Then of course the healer waved her wand over Erika for a few minutes and said"Well you are perfectly healthy though I noticed that you are a bit underweight I would like for you to gain a little more weight."Then Erika said"Of course healer Stones,though in my line of work I do a lot of running around I do work for the military back home I'm a colonel."

Then the healer said"Oh I see I'm sorry I didn't know about that Colonel."Then Erika smiled and said"It's quite alright I am not like one of those colonels that have a stick up their asses."Then the healer chuckled and said"Oh I see then I see that your men are quite happy under your command then colonel?""Yes they are indeed,I more or less treat them like they are my own family of course,though I am sure that my older brother does the same."Then at that both Edward and Alphonse behind her had both nodding their heads to agree with Erika about Roy Mustang.

Once the healer was done with Erika the goblin then said"Well then Miss Mustang if you would follow me please to the next room,the rest of you can wait in here if you want since you can not come with us."The three then left the room and went into the next room which of course was a bit bigger then Erika thought it would be then the bloodclaw said"Miss Mustang if you would please change your cloths and put on this white gown please ?""Of course Bloodclaw."She then grabbed the white gown and went behind the screen that was just off to the side and changed into the white gown when done she came out behind the screen.

Then the healer said"Colonel Mustang if you would be so kind as to climb up onto this slab of stone so that the group can start your healing."Erika then sighed and then nodded her head and she climbed up onto the stone slab and lay down she then noticed that all the healers then came and stood all around her and they had started to chant when they were half way through she then started to fell the pain shooting through her as the blocks had started to break away from her she then started to scream until she was hoarse and she passed out from the pain.

_Line Break_

What seems like hours it was actually a couple of minutes Erika then woke up and she felt different but good then bloodclaw walked over to her and said"Ah miss Mustang I see you have woken up how are you feeling?""I feel good if a little pain but good I'm guessing that's how I'm supposed to feel?""Yes I did mention that it would hurt.""Yes you did,can I change back into my cloths now bloodclaw?""Of course you can then we'll head back were your friends are."

So Erika then stood up wincing a bit and gathered her cloths from the healer and walked back behind the screen from before and started to change back to the cloths she had on,once done Erika and bloodclaw then walked back into the room with Edward,Severus and Alphonse and she smiled at Edward and she went to sit beside him,Edward then wrapped his arms around her and said"Hey how do you feel,we could hear you scream from the cleansing room was it that painful?""Yea it was though nothing I can't handle though love."She said smiling at him.

Then Bloodclaw at back down at his desk and said"Here miss potter it is just like that muggle credit card it works both in the magical world and the muggle one as well and we will get all the money that the headmaster has stolen from you as well and with interest as well."Blood claw said with a smirk Erika then smiled back at bloodclaw and said"Thank you Bloodclaw for all of your help,if you ever need help in the future just go to Amestris and go to the military building in Central and and ask for Colonel Erika Mustang."

Then Bloodclaw said"I may just do that Lady Mustang."Then Severus took Erika,Edward and Alphonse to do their shopping,they then stepped into Madam Milkins when the owner said"Hogwarts dears,I have this one as well for Hogwarts.""Yes we are going to Hogwarts ma'am.""Oh Such manners for a young lady."Edward and Alphonse was chuckling behind Erika who then said"Alright you laughing hyena's why don't you pick out some clothes for you two huh."So Edward and Alphonse did just that for they did not really want to get Erika angry at them for they did not know what she'll do to them when she is angry.

Then Madam Milkins said"Well, if you would like to get up on to the stool here beside this gentlemen here and after I'm finished with him I'll start on you.""Hogwarts,too my name is Malfoy Draco Malfoy may I know your name?"Erika smiled at him and said"My name is Erika Mustang though if you want to know my name from here it's Erika Potter though I grew up with my last name as Mustang and I expect to be called by it."After Erika was done with her fitting Edward then went up for his then Alphonse after they were done there the four of them went to the wand makers next.

They then entered the shop when they heard a voice say"I was wondering when you would be in my shop miss potter or should I say Mustang?""Yes my name is now Mustang it's the name I grew up with along with a brother."Erika said with a smile at the mention of her brother then Ollivander said"I see may I know your wand arm please?""Oh I can use both arms for writing or anything like that.""Hmm I see just one moment then please."So Ollivander left to go into the back when he came back though he held a long black box that looked like it held something in it.

Then Ollivander opened the box and held out the wand,the wand it self was oak with a core of a ice phoenix feather when he got Erika to hold it white sparkles shot from it then Ollivander clapped his hands and said"Oh wonderful a perfect match in one shot,well now who's next?"Edward then walked up and said"I'll go next I'm right handed."Then Ollivander came out with a wand for Edward this one was a red oak with a dragon's heart string for a core and when Edward held it red sparks flew from the tip.

Then Ollivander said"Oh excellent 2 for 2 I wonder if I can try for the last one,step up please young man and let's try you for a wand yes,wand arm please?""Oh I'm left handed."Alphonse told him so Ollivander then left once again to get Alphonse's wand from the back and this one was Yew wood with a dragon heart string core like his brother's wand core and when Al held it green sparks came from the tip when Ollivander clapped his hands and said"Oh good 3 for 3 what an excellent day for me those will be 26 gallons please?"

Erika then paid and they then left the shop and Severus then helped them with the rest of the shopping and then brought them to his place for the night.


	4. Arriving at Hogwarts

Chapter 4

Until the start of term Erika,Edward,and Alphonse had decided to refresh their minds of the courses they had decided to take for the first year,Severus had taken them to the train station to catch the train for Hogwarts once there they then got a compartment to themselves and Severus was in the teachers compartment.

Once everyone started to arrive at the station and then climbed aboard the train then started toward of the sudden there was a knock at the door Alphonse then opened the door and said"Hi,can I help you?"Then a boy with pale white hair and grey eyes then said"Do you mind if my friends and I come in and sit please?""Of course,come in my name is Alphonse Elric and this is my older brother Edward Elric and his girlfriend Erika Mustang."

The blond and his friends had turned to look at where the couple was sitting,the said couple were sitting beside the window,When the blonde then said"Thank you,my name is Draco Malfoy and these are my friends: Blaise Zabini,Pansy Parkinson,Vincent Crabbe,Gregory Goyle,Theo Nott and Daphne Greengrass you would not happen to be Erika Potter by chance?"Erika growled at that and said"Yes that was my name before I was adopted by the Mustangs I even got an older brother named Roy Mustang who of course is a colonel just like I am, you see we both joined the military back home and we climbed through the ranks."

Just then Erika's phone ranged and she said"Excuse me I must take this,yes Hello this is Colonel Erika Mustang talking,hmm I see do you have any way to send me the paperwork for me to sign that need my signature Lieutenant?... I see well you should try asking the Fuhrer about trying to send me any type of paperwork...I see thank you then have a good day lieutenant."

Erika then sighed and sat down beside Ed and said"Damn at times I hate being a Colonel what with the paperwork and all."Ed had to chuckle at that and said"See now I'm glad I'm not that high up in the ranks yet I'm only a Major right now."Erika just glared at her boyfriend and said"You keep it up love and no kisses for you.""Oh come on now love you know I'm only teasing you right."Ed whined at her then Draco said"You have to do paperwork in the military?"

Then Erika sighed and said"Yea though my brother and I both hate doing the paperwork though I do mine without a fuss,now Roy on the other hand has to get threatened by Hawkeye with her gun and she's told him quite a few times hat if he doesn't get his paperwork done she'll shoot him."Erika had to chuckle at the memory of her brother being threatened by Hawkeye.

Then they heard the conductor say"**I would like everyone to get ready for we are almost to the Hogsmead train station!"**Then Erika said"Well if you boy's be so kind as to leave the compartment so that us girls can change that would be much appreciated."So with that the boys had left the compartment then the girls had started to change into their robes.

Once done the girls sat down and waited for when the boys got back when Daphne asked"Do you mind if I asked where you got the scares from Erika?""I don't not mind in fact I more or less gotten over them by now,some of them I've gotten from being in the Ishbal war with my brother and the other ones is from before I was with my brother.""You were in a war but your so young though.""Yes sadly I was in a war and and my brother and I went up in ranks to,both of us got Colonel."

After that the train stopped at the station and the doors have all opened to let the students out when they heard someone say"Firs yeas,firs years over hear come on only four to a boat."So in one boat was Erika,Edward,Alphonse and Draco Malfoy then they heard the man say"Everyone in then FORWARD."Then all of the boats had started to move forward toward the castle.


	5. Hogwarts

Chapter 5

Hogwarts

Once all the boats docked at the landing the students then left the boats and followed Hagrid up the steps and to the entrance of the great hall where Professor Mcgonall was waiting for them when Hagrid said"The firs years Professor.""Thank you Hagrid you may go and sit down at the teacher table now."Mcgonagall then turned to face the students and said"Hello, my name is Professor Mcgonagall while you are here your houses will be your families,you'll earn points,and any rule breaking and you'll lose points the houses are Griffindor,Hufflepuff,RavenClaw and Slytherin if you wait here I'll see if we are ready for you."

Once Mcgonagall had finished telling them that she then turned and went into the great hall when she was in the hall a red-head then said"I heard that Erika Potter was here,I'm guessing that's you right you should be my friend after all the headmaster did say that you'll be my friend then my wife soon."Erika's eyebrow then twitch then she said"Just so you know my last name is Mustang not Potter and no I will not be your friend you spineless little coward,and besides who gave the headmaster the right to decide on who I am friends with or not or who I date if you hadn't realize it I already have a boyfriend you twit and he is standing right next to me,and he has Blonde hair and gold eyes and a lot better then you so why would I doubt him for you?"

Before Ronald can even reply he was then tapped on the shoulder and he turned and saw Professor Mcgonagall standing behind him and she said"We're ready for you now form two lines and follow me please."When she said that the students then formed the two lines and followed her into the great hall when Erika heard"It's not really the night sky it's chanted I've read about it in "_Hogwarts a history."_

Once they reached the steps to the teachers table Mcgonagall then said"Now when I call your name you'll come and sit on the stool and I'll place this hat on your head."Then Mcgonagall started to call out names"Hannah Abbott."A little girl cam up and sat down when placed on her head it shouted**"Hufflepuff."**"Susan Bones...**Hufflepuff...**Edward Elric...**Slytherin...Alphonse Elric...Slytherin..Erika Mustang/Potter...Slytherin."**It had continued on like that until it reached Draco"Draco Malfoy...**Slytherin...Hermione Granger ...Griffindor...Neville Longbottom...Griffindor...Ronald Weasley ...Griffindor."**

Once done with sorting everyone the headmaster then stood up and said"Welcome old and new faces I have a few announcements to say the forbidden forest is of course forbidden to enter for everyone and the third floor corridor if off limits to anyone who doesn't wish to die a most painful death well that's about it let's eat now."Dumbledore then sat back down as the food then arrived and everyone started eating.

_Line Break_

Meanwhile back in Central command Roy Mustang was in his office doing his paperwork when Havoc then asked Breda"Is the chief actually doing his paperwork Breda?"" Yep he is only because Hawkeye threatened to call his sister and tell her that he was not doing his paperwork."Havoc had to chuckle at that and said"Colonel is really scared of his sister isn't he,wonder what his sister is doing right now with the boss right now?"

they then heard a voice say"Breda,Havoc don't you two have paperwork of your own to do right now,I suggest that you get to it before I shoot you both right now.""YES MA'AM"Said both Havoc and Breda and they both started on their work yet again,Roy of course had heard Havoc's and Breda conversation about him and his sister and he of course been wondering what she was up to as well.

_Line Break _

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts the first year students of Slytherin was being showed the way to the dorms by a prefect once there he prefect then said"This everyone is the entrance to the common room all you have to do is say the password which is Pura Sempa." And with that the door then opened to the common room,once in the room the prefect then said"Welcome to the Slytherin common room, the girls room is up those stairs to the left and boys to the right of the stairs ah here is Professor Snape."

Everyone then saw a man that wore all black who of course had short black hair and black eyes as well who then said'Thank you for that as he said my name is Professor Severus Snape I am your head of house and your potions teacher as well,just to let you know that the other houses will look down on you for being in the dark house while you are out in the halls you are to show an united front for no one else will stand up for a slytherin and when you are in the common rooms if you have a fight with your fellow slytherin keep it here in the common room and when you leave show that you stand together and if you prank someone do **not** get caught if you do I will punish you and you will not like what I will make you do now for the curfew the first through fourth years is 7 pm bedtime and fifth through seventh years is 10 pm and my office hours are on the board over there if you so need of me goodnight."

With that Professor Snape then left to go to his office,the girls decided to go and find their rooms and the girls noticed that on the doors are name tags and they say"_Erika Mustang,Daphne Greengrass,Tracie Davis and Pansy Parkinson."_So the four then opened the door and saw that their stuff is already there for them Erika then chooses the bed by the window she then grabbed her pj's from her trunk and said"Well I'm going to get ready for bed."The others decided to follow her as well and they got into bed and said"Night all."


	6. Classes

Classes

The next morning Erika then woke up and headed straight for the showers when she came out the others where getting up as well and where getting ready to start the day when she said"Well I'm going to go and wait for the boy's."With that Erika had left the room and went down to the common room to wait for the boys though she was not down there long before the other girls joined her for the boys.

The first of the boys to arrive was Theo who of course sat down and waited for the others,next to arrive was Blaise then Draco and Alphonse when Erika then asked"Al where's Edward?"Al paled a bit and said"I believe that he is still sleeping Erika I'll go and wake him.""Ok,oh tell I'm running around nude that will wake him up Al.""What I'm not telling him that.""Just tell him Al it'll wake him up ok."sigh "Ok fine I'll do it."And with that Alphonse then left the room to wake Edward.

When all of a sudden they heard a shout that was"NOOOO Erika put your cloths back on only I'm allowed to see you like that!."Then all of a sudden Edward came down dressed while looking panicked that Erika would walk around in the nude and when he saw Erika dressed he then turned and glared at Alphonse when Erika then said"Oh don't you glare at Alphonse, Edward you should have been up already for classes start today and here I thought that you liked to study Edward and so you know Ed, it was my idea for him to tell you that."

And with that Erika turned and walked out of the common room and headed for the great hall once there she sat down at the Slytherin table she then took out some parchment and started to write a letter to her brother:

_D__ear Roy_

_Well we managed to get to the school and I think that if you were here you would have fallen in love with the school for it's a big castle,don't worry I have Edward behaving himself I do have my ways after all as you well know brother dearest,though to tell you the truth I don't trust the headmaster at all I believe that he is up to something that is not good Roy,Maybe you should have Maes find any trace on the man._

_I hope that Riza hasn't shot you at all for not doing your work right now I'm trying to get my team there to try and wire me my paperwork for me to sign so that it's not too much when I return for break and the summer._

_Hey Roy I have a favor to ask of you sigh can you watch and protect my team for me while I'm here at times I don't trust the brass not to try and split my team up or anything_

_Love always __Erika_

She let the ink dry before rolling it up and when she looked up she noticed that her friends and the Elrics were sitting right beside her when Edward asked"You were writing to the Colonel, Erika?""Yeah to let him know how we were and that I have your back in any fight if there is any and that if he could watch and protect my team since I don't trust the bras as far as I can throw them."

At that Edward and Alphonse had to chuckle and they felt sorry for who ever pisses Erika off and messes with her team and family,once all the other students came they then started to eat their breakfast half way through Professor Snape cam by with their schedules for the week:

**Monday:Potions**_ 9:00 am _**Transfiguration**_ 11:00 am _**Lunch**_ 12 pm_

**Tuesday: Transfiguration **_9:00 am _**Flying **11: am **Lunch **_12 pm_

**Wednesday: Charms **_9:00 am _**Double**** Potions** 11 am **Lunch**_ 1 pm_

**Thursday: Arthimancy** 9:00 am **Runes **11 am **Lunch **12 pm

**Friday:Double Transfiguration **9 am** Double Charms **11 am** Lunch **12 pm

Then Erika asked Edward what classes he has when he said"More or less the same ones you took Erika I do like to be challenged as I'm sure you do.""Yes, Yes I do like to be challenged,hey Ed think you could come with me to the owlery so that I can send out the letter to Roy?""Sure why not let's go now then we can find the class for potions.""Oh Edward,Erika the class for potions is in the Dungeons."Said Draco"I see thank you Draco."Erika said before her and Edward took off.

Once there Erika and Edward walked over to her owl and she said"Hey girl think you can deliver this to Roy huh?"Athena then nipped at her chicks finger and let Erika tie the letter onto her leg and she took off to where her brother is after that Erika and Edward then went to find the potions classroom for her they managed to find it they then sat down in their seats when all of a sudden the door slammed opened and professor Severus Snape came walking in and said"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science of the potion making. However, for those of you who possess the pre-disposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses; I can tell you how to brew glory ,bottle fame, and even put a stopper in death. Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel comfortable enough to not pay attention..Weasley!what would I get a Bezoar?

Weasley said"I don't know sir."Then Severus said"Let's try again what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?no another one then what is the difference between Monkshood and wolfbane?no Miss. Mustang if you please answer the same questions."Then Erika said"Well the bezoar you would find in the stomach of a goat and it cures most poisons,and if you added the powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood you'll get the potion draught of living death and there is no difference between monkshood and wolfbane for they are the same plant known as Aconite."

Then Snape nodded his head and said"20 points to Slytherin ,Well why aren't you all writing it all down."After that the class then started with them making the draught of the living death.


	7. The stone

Chapter 7

The Stone

The next morning Erika,Edward and Alphonse and their friends where all up and down at the great hall waiting for breakfast and for the rest of the students and teachers to arrive in the great hall,when all of a sudden the students and the teachers started to come in when one Ronald Weasley looked over and see Erika sitting with the slytherin's and then he stormed over and said"You were supposed to be a Griffindor and be the hero of the light and then one day be _my_ wife like professor Dumbledore said you would."

Then Erika stood up and said"Oh really,well let me tell you something I found out about your little marriage contract and made it null and void and then made my own marriage contract to marry one Edward Elric who by the way is my boyfriend and now fiancee and let me tell you little man he is a lot better then you."With that she sat back down to finish her breakfast and then Ronald turned and stormed off back to the Griffindor table.

Then Draco turned to Erika and said"Just so you know that he won't stop.""Oh don't worry he doesn't know who he is messing with I'm not known as the crystal ice alchemist for nothing you know,that and I do know my fair share of pranks as well,since I do have a older brother to practice my pranking on."Then once breakfast was over they then went to their first class of the day.


End file.
